


Remember

by wolfie_slays



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Boys Kissing, M/M, and trained by the winter soldier, peter is kidnapped by hyrda
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 11:42:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17385839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfie_slays/pseuds/wolfie_slays
Summary: What if Peter Parker were kidnapped by HYDRA, and trained under the Winter Solider. Then HYRDA collapses, Bucky runs, falls in love with Tony Stark, convinced the Spider is dead. What happens when he comes back?





	Remember

**Author's Note:**

> come yell at me on tumblr @sluttystarker :)

“Winter!”

The boy’s voice was pained, but relieved, eyes shining with hope in amongst the mess of blood and bruises that was his face. Winter screwed his eyes closed, squeezed his hands into fists, breathing deeply to shake off the deep-set cold of the cryochamber.

“Soldat.”

The hard voice of his handler cut through the haze of sudden brightness, and he straightened his back, looked down at the floor out of respect, and waited for his orders. 

“Ready to comply.”

“This is The Spider. He trained under you, and has been too long without your guidance. He is becoming unruly, and the punishments we inflict are making him inefficient in the field.” the handler said, gesturing towards the skinny teenager pinned to a chair. “We should not have allowed him to bond with you as a child, but now he needs to be put back in line.”

Winter knew that the mind wiping and the cryo were becoming less and less effective; he recognised the Spider, fleeting, broken images of a haggard child, and an angry, resentful teenager.

“Soldat?”

Winter knew that he had hesitated too long and flinched, steeling himself. If they knew that the Spider was making him stronger, less easy to control, they’d never see each other again. 

“Affirmative.”

The handler nodded once, and with a hand gesture was followed out of the heavy metal door by the remaining guards, leaving Winter and the Spider alone together. Immediately, Winter was across the room, pulling open the heavy-duty restraints that held the boy down. 

“Winter?” the Spider asked tentatively, eyes searching. “Do you remember me?”

“How could I forget, _zaichik_?” Winter replied evenly. “It doesn’t work anymore. None of it, not the cold, not the electricity.”

“I missed you so much, Winter.”

“How long?”

“About three years. I’m not sure exactly.”

“ _Bozhe moy_.” Winter sighed as he released the last restraint. “I’ve- every time they take me, I miss more of your growth. You look- you’re a man now, you’re not a child.”

“Wait until these bruises have healed.” the Spider chuckled, the sound weak and foreign in the concrete room. “I still have a baby face.”

Winter didn’t smile, but his face twitched, and the Spider took that as a triumph, gently taking the man’s flesh hand as he sat up, raising his other to run a finger across Winter’s jawline. The man inhaled, exhaled, let his eyes flutter shut, then opened them again. 

“Let me tend to your face, _moi sladkiy_.” Winter said eventually, standing to retrieve a sparse first aid kit. “Seeing you hurt… it makes me want to hurt them.”

“Don’t.” the Spider shook his head. “I don’t want them to take you away from me.”

“I won’t let them.” 

“You wouldn’t have a choice.” the Spider said softly. “How did you do it?”

“What?” Winter asked as he began to wipe away the blood that covered the Spider’s face. 

“Remember.”

There was a beat of silence as Winter mulled over the question, continuing to wipe gently at the boy’s face. He cared for the Spider as he never did for himself; tending to his own wounds was efficient, brutal, in a way he could never bring himself to be with the one person he cared for so deeply. 

“I held onto you, in my head.” Winter replied eventually. “When you first came to me, I remember so clearly. I held onto you.”

* * *

_“No, stop!”_

_Winter tensed at the anger and distress he heard in this new voice. A threat? No, too uncontrolled. A quelling look from the guard in the corner was all it took for him to drop the hand that had gravitated towards his gun holster. Suddenly, the heavy metal door was being pulled open, and a- a child fell into the room, no older than twelve, but tiny, and covered in blood. His own blood._

_“You’re all psychos, what the hell are you-”_

_The boy’s words were cut short as a handler slapped him across the face, hard, a crack echoing through the concrete room as his head collided with the floor. Winter didn’t flinch. When he was sure the boy wasn’t going to move, the handler snapped his finger’s summoning Winter’s attention._

_“Soldat. You have a mission.”_

_“Ready to comply.”_

_“This is the Spider. He is enhanced, and potentially of great use to us. He must be trained to complete missions as you were, and he must be broken. We are entrusting this task to you.”_

_“Affirmative.”_

_“You may use any disciplinary measures you see fit. Don’t kill him.”_

_“Affirmative.”_

_The handler assessed him for a minute, took in the glazed sheen of Winter’s eyes, before deeming the situation satisfactory, backing out of the room and leaving Winter alone with Spider. Immediately, Winter crouched down to assess the damage done to the child; bruises littered his exposed skin, blood dripped from his nose and his split lip, and there was a definite laceration where his head has collided with the concrete._

_“Who’re you?”_

_Winter refused to let himself flinch at the suddenness of the boy’s words._

_“I am- I don’t have a name. Sometimes they call me Winter.” he said, voice rough from lack of use. “I’m going to train you.”_

_“Do you work for them?”_

_“I don’t know.” Winter replied honestly, filtering through years of fragmented memories, sifting through them, searching. “I think so. Not willingly. I had a different life once.”_

_“I don’t want to be here.” the boy whispered, and Winter was suddenly very aware of the tears dripping down the boy’s face. “I have a family. I have a home.”_

_“Not any more.” Winter said firmly. “Come with me. I need to stitch your wound.”_

_The Spider whimpered as he stood up; the adrenaline from his fight had worn off, and the pain settled deep in his stomach. Winter whipped around at the sound of pain, eyes wide. Something in him urged him to touch, to comfort this child, a memory of cleaning scraped knees and ruffling hair. Before he knew what he was doing, Winter had his arms wrapped tenderly around the child, flesh hand stroking gently through his hair._

_“Let me care for you.” Winter said softly, taking the boy’s hand and leading him towards a chair, rummaging in the sparse cupboard for his meagre first aid kit. “I’m not like them. I don’t harm people unless they tell me to.”_

_The Spider followed without struggle, wincing as Winter began cleaning the blood around the wound on his head, but otherwise stayed still, breathing heavily._

_“Do they hurt you?” the Spider asked softly. “Do they hurt you like they hurt me?”_

_“More than you could know.”_

_“I like you.”_

_“You don’t know me. You don’t know what I’ve done.”_

_There was a moment of silence as Winter kept working at the wound on the Spider’s head, carefully removing the dirt and grit from the floor, cleaning away the blood._

_“I have these powers.” the Spider murmured. “Part of them is- I can’t really explain it, but I can tell when someone is bad. You’re not bad, even if they make you do bad things. I think they’re going to make me do bad things, too.”_

_“Yes.” Winter nodded. “And I have to teach you.”_

_“But what if I don’t want you to?”_

_“Then I will have to hurt you.” Winter shrugged. “You are my mission.”_

* * *

“Winter.” the Spider breathed, eyes wide and full of tears, gently pushing his hand away. “Winter, please kiss me.”

“I can’t, _kotyonok_.” Winter said, though there was a tremor to his voice. “They’ll know.”

“They didn’t know last time.” the Spider insisted, keeping his voice soft. “I haven’t felt _anything_ in so long, Winter. _Please_.”

“Oh, _moi dorogoi_.” Winter sighed. “Even if they never know, they’ll send me away again. I don’t want to break your heart. I am taken away, but you have to live, to remember, every single day.”

“Then give me something good to remember.”

Winter bit his lip, watched as tears rolled down the Spider’s face, before he couldn’t hold himself back, leaned forwards to press his lips gently against the Spider’s, mindful of the blood, the pain. A whimper was dragged from the boy’s throat, and Winter started to pull away, but the boy’s hand shot up, clamped too hard against the back of Winter’s neck to hold him down. 

When they separated, they were both gasping, tears running down their faces, crying for a future they’d never have, for a depth of emotion they could never feel. 

“I love you, _zaichik_.” 

“I love you too, Winter.”


End file.
